Tonks and Lupin Attend the Harry Potter Premeire
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: After hearing about how Harry has been made a muggle franchise Tonks and Lupin decide to go see the last movie.


**A/N: I got this idea after going to the midnight premiere of The Deathly Hallows Part 2 with my boyfriend, dressed up as Lupin and Tonks. Being the nerds we are, we had to pretend we **_**were**_** them before the movie started, and I got this idea. It's obviously off from the book, considering in this one, they live, but I thought it'd be fun to write. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"You ready to go see grandma?" Tonks cooed at her two year old, Teddy. He gurgled in response, his hair taking a bright shade of yellow at the prospect of seeing his grandmother. Aside from his parents, his grandparents had to be his favorite people in the whole world.

"Be right back, Remus!" she called through the flat, pulling on her favorite combat boots before taking Teddy up in her arms and apparating to her mother's house.

"Mum! I'm here!" she called once she reached her destination. Andromeda Tonks flew down the stairs at the sound of her daughter's voice, taking her grandson out of her arms. Teddy was also one of Andromeda's favorite people, and Tonks often felt that she loved him more than she loved her.

"Thank you, Nymphadora, dear…"

"Mum, please don't call me that!"

"That's what I named you and I will call you that. You are married, you know. You're surname isn't Tonks anymore."

Tonks sighed. She was just like Remus! He insisted that he wouldn't call her Tonks anymore when they got married, but settled on Dora, for short.

"Anyway, you'd better get going," her mother continued. "You don't want to be late for…what is it you're going to again?"

"The midnight premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, part 2," she told her mother. "Some muggle woman got hold of Harry's story and wrote it as a book series. Apparently it's very popular amongst them. Anyway, they made it into movies and the last one is coming out tonight, so we figured we'd check it out."

"Hmm," Andromeda considered the fact. "Well that is very interesting. I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks mum," Tonks replied, leaning forward to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Bye Teddy!" she cooed and planted a kiss on her son's cheek as well. He waved a chubby hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek sloppily. Turning on the spot, she apparated back to the flat, appearing once again in the empty living room. She sighed. Remus could take longer than most women to get ready, even with magic.

"Re-mus!" she groaned, stomping back to their bedroom, where her husband had laid out several shirt choices and was currently pondering them. Leaning on the doorframe, she rolled her eyes. This was typical Remus, always over thinking every last minute detail.

"Dora, love, which one would make me look most like a muggle…What are you wearing?" he asked, eyeing her outfit. She was wearing skinny jeans, her favorite Weird Sisters concert tee-shirt, and combat boots, her hair its usual shade of pink.

"Um…" she looked down at her outfit. "Clothes?"

"Darling, we're aiming to look like muggles. I don't think that they know who the Weird Sisters are, and most don't have pink hair."

"No one's going to notice," she replied. "Besides, we have to get going. Will you just pick a shirt so we can leave?" Finally settling on a tan button down with a tweed vest, Remus changed and the couple apparated out of the flat and appeared around a back alley of the theater.

Upon their entrance, Tonks and Remus were stunned. They had never seen so many muggles in one place at once.

"There's so many," Tonks said disbelievingly, mouth agape. "Merlin's beard, they're _everywhere!" _

"Apparently Harry's story is _very _popular in the muggle world," Remus agreed, buying their tickets, fumbling a bit with the muggle money. The cashier gave him a funny look when he accidentally handed her a galleon instead of a twenty pound note, but gave them their tickets without complaint when he handed her the bill. The couple moved on, handing their tickets to a man standing in front of the theater.

"Dragon bogies!" Tonks swore when she tripped over the threshold. Luckily Remus, used to her clumsiness, reached out and caught her effortlessly.

"Don't swear, we're in public!" he scolded, looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Sorry!" Tonks hissed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Let's just go find seats," Remus said, lifting his wife to her feet and taking her hand again before moving on. Astounded again by the amount of muggles, they finally found two seats in the top left corner of the theater.

"You know, I've heard we die in this movie," Tonks whispered as the lights began to dim.

"What? That's absurd. What about Teddy?" Remus asked, and Tonks shrugged, snuggling into his arms as the movie began. There were loud shouts of excitement as it started, making Tonks jump.

As far as the beginning went, it stuck fairly closely to what Harry, Ron and Hermione had told them about their adventures, but as the battle of Hogwarts arrived, they were greatly confused.

"What is this?" Tonks asked, as their dead bodies appeared on screen. "This never happened…"

"I guess they needed something more exciting than us killing most of Voldemort's followers within the first two and a half minutes and him crying and begging us not to kill Nagini," her husband replied, entranced in the movie. "You have to admit, this is pretty exciting."

Shrugging, Tonks let herself get lost in the movie once more, a small part of her wishing that their lives _were _as exciting as the muggle woman J.K. Rowling portrayed them to be. As the credits began to roll, there was a huge round of applause from the entire theater, and the couple found themselves clapping along.

"That was brilliant," Remus said breathlessly.

"Completely," Tonks agreed, as they exited the theater and headed for the front door, but were stopped by a voice calling out to them.

"Whoa! Cool costumes!" They both turned to see two teenagers, hand in hand. One was dressed in ripped jeans, a brown and white button down with a tweed tie and a corduroy jacket, the other wearing a black skirt with fishnets and combat boots, complete with a jean jacket over a tank top that read _Weird Sisters. _Her hair was colored bright pink and she wore a fake pig nose. "You really look like them," the girl continued, smiling brightly.

"Thank you," Remus said.

"I like yours too," Tonks added. "The pig nose is a nice addition."

At the compliment, the young couple positively beamed. Remus and Tonks waved a quick goodbye and continued to the back alley.

"Were they supposed to be…us?" Remus asked.

"Obviously," Tonks said. "Don't you have that exact jacket?"

"I think so…"

"We have fans!" Tonks squealed. "This is so cool!"

Remus laughed at his wife's adorable excitement and they apparated home. "So, what do you think…should we read the books?"

"Absolutely," Tonks said, grabbing her pajamas and heading to the bathroom to change. "That was fantastic."

"I agree," Remus replied, changing into his own pajamas, lying back on the bed. Tonks soon joined him, snuggling into his chest.

"This is nice," she said after a minute of silence. "We've been so busy with Teddy for the past couple of years that we haven't gotten much time alone together."

"It is," Remus smiled down at her, kissing her forehead softly. As Tonks closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber, he thought about the movie and this J.K. Rowling.

_She must be quite the genius, _was his last thought before he drifted off as well.

You have no idea Remus…no idea…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


End file.
